


Mistakes

by Autobotstormshadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: OOC characters, first attempt at writing, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobotstormshadow/pseuds/Autobotstormshadow
Summary: In some instances, mistakes can easily be forgiven. In others, not so much.In other words: be careful who you make angry, the results may not be pretty.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Megamiles = Miles 
> 
> Groons = Months 
> 
> Orn = Day

The office was near silent. Two small crystal lamps illuminated the silver desk stacked high with neatly organized datapads. In the back right corner a small energon fountain bubbled quietly, creating just enough noise to cut through the otherwise oppressive silence. Prowl would have much preferred the silence as he gazed out the floor to ceiling window, arms crossed behind his back as his processor was megamiles away.

Any and all thoughts were brought to a halt as his terminal began beeping a cheerful tune that he had yet to figure out how to remove. Frowning minutely he turned from the window and made his way to his chair, schooling his features into a stoic mask as he answered the comm. A grainy, low quality video feed appeared with the subjects at first unrecognizable before someone seemed to smack the side of the camera to restore clarity.

Were Prowl not in better control of his emotions, he would have rolled his optics.

For there was the mech his thoughts had been previously occupied with, a sheepish smirk on his face that was in no fashion repentant as he hung chained from the ceiling. Two large mechs, warframes it looked like, stood on either side of him against the far wall while attempting to look as menacing as possible.

Another mech stepped into the feed bearing a cocky smirk on his faceplates as he tried, and failed in Prowls opinion, to make a dramatic entrance.

“Well hello there Prowl.” The mech tried, and once again failed, at purring. His voice made Prowl have the sudden desperate need to shower. “Lost something?”

“Not that I recall.” Prowl said in monotone, ignoring the small frown from the dangling mech. “What believes you think I have?”

“Well this fragger right here.” He motioned behind him, one of the larger mechs pushing him and making him swing softly. “Says he reports directly to you. And he had in his possession some _very_ important data of mine. So naturally I assumed-“

“That is your first error. You _assumed_.” Prowl interrupted smoothly. “So not only did you fail to properly interrogate a thief, you believed the first thing that came out of his mouth. Your second error was thinking it wise to contact me to attempt to _gloat_ over your supposed victory in hopes of what? Trying to catch me off guard?” He continued, leaning back comfortably in his chair and steepling his fingers in front of him.

The mech narrowed his optics as a snarl overcame his face. “Now look here you fragger-  
   
“There is more you failed to consider Turbine.” Prowl interrupted once again, ice blue optics flashing over his servos. “One, what data could I possibly want from you that I did not already procure groons before? And two, were I to desire this supposed data of yours, why I would send a clearly inexperienced thief to procure it?” He said calmly, carrying the tone one uses when lecturing a misbehaving sparkling.

Turbines optics flashed, obviously not expecting Prowl to know his designation. He opened his mouth several times to give a comeback, but embarrassingly found none to be had.

“Now let us suppose, in a purely hypothetical sense, that I was in fact interested in your supposed data. For such a scenario to be even possible it would have to pertain to something I either considered mine, fell under my protection, or was stolen from me.” Prowl leaned forward, optics flashing like a blade. “So which category do you fall under Turbine?”

Turbines optics paled as he took a step back from the monitor when faced with the full brunt of the Praxians glare. Ignoring the snickering from the hanging mech behind him he gathered enough courage to reply. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking-“

_“Do not_ lie to me Turbine.” Prowl said lowly. “You know perfectly well what I am referring to, you are all but giving it away in your posture.” The Praxian leaned back once more, cold fury radiating from him.

“You have made several mistakes Turbine, not counting the ones in the last jour. But without a doubt your worst one was thinking you could get away with stealing from _me_ so you could have some form of petty revenge against Smokescreen, who happens to be my brother.”

The color drained from Turbines optics then as he began vehemently shaking his helm. “I didn’t know he was your brother! Please don’t-“

“Jazz.” Prowl said calmly, as if he wasn’t staring at his mate near dangling from the ceiling and bearing obvious marks of an attempted interrogation. Turbines guards stiffened behind the chained mech.

They knew that designation……

“Yeah Prowler?”

“Handle this.”

A slow, borderline manic grin grew over the visored mechs face. The hints of fanged denta visible as a dark chuckle bloomed deep in his chassis.

_"Of course_ lover mine.” Came the near sinful purr, one that had anticipation hugging every syllable.  
  
Turbine continued shaking his helm, optics pleading as they stared into calculating ice blue. “Please! I-I can give the data back! No one has to know-“

**_SNAP_ **

The sound of the chains breaking echoed in the now silent room, chains that a war frame would have had a difficult time breaking free of. And yet here this _much_ smaller mech managed to do so without snapping every cable in his arms and shoulders. Instead he stood there grinning from audial to audial, the chuckles not ceasing once as his visor flashed in the near dark room.

“You shoulda been runnin~”

The last sound heard before the video feed went static was one of the larger mechs screaming.

Prowl leaned back and sipped his previously ignored mid-orn fuel, idly gazing out his window to the city below. Several of his associates, including both his brothers, questioned his sanity when it was discovered whom he had taken as his courted. Surely the cold, calculating crime lord couldn’t possibly be foolish enough to be even remotely interested in the maelstrom of emotions that made up the smaller Polihexian?

But he had. And anyone smart enough to stay in the Praxians good graces didn’t question any further. And those dumb enough to do so stopped when they saw how perfect both were for each other.

A ping sounded over his comms, heavily encrypted with a cypher known to only two.

_:: It’s handled. ::_

A ghost of a smirk formed on Prowls faceplates.

Maybe from now on his brother would be more careful on whom he choose to become involved with.

Prowl let his optics roll now that there was no one to see. The orn that happened would be the orn Cybertron was no more.

_Well_. He mused to himself as he began working on the datapads on his desk. _At least I have **one** responsible brother. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you're reading this I am going to safely assume you read my first attempt at writing a Transformers work! I first want to thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it! Which is surprising because I used to dread writing in high school. XD 
> 
> Anywho, please feel free to drop a kudos and/or comment! Thank you again! :)


End file.
